Queen of Paintman
Name: Queen of Paintman Type: U (Uncommon) Element: Dark Family: Human Cost: 4 No. 80 Pack: "Legendary Dragons" HP: 46 AGI: 34 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Attacks: (Listed in order of Element, Name, Cost, Damage, Effect) - Dark / Queen's Guidance / 0 / 15 / Changes the opponent's summoned monsters's ATK Element to that of your Jewel - Dark / Pride of the Queen / 0 / 0 / This monster falls in battle when the attack is used. Changes the ATK Element of your standby monster with the highest Cost to that of your Jewel. SP Skill: Cost: 8 / Changes the ATK Element of the opponent's standby monster with the highest Cost to that of your Jewel. Reverse: Cost: 12 / Changes the ATK Element of all the opponent's monster to that of your Jewel. Ability: None. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Personal Thoughts: Up until I got this card, I had always believed that only the Grimoire was capable of changing the ATK Element of any monster. We all know of the Paintmen series of cards; the guys that change the actual Element of the opponent's summoned monster. There are very few monsters that can change the Element of our own monster. And there's even less that can change ATK Element. Ever had a time when your opponent just so happened to have exactly the right ATK Element to totally shut down your deck? Well, the Queen of Paintman can change that. Now, using the Queen of Paintman in conjunction with any old regular monster is nice, if you can change the ATK Element of your opponent's monster to say, the element that can be resisted by your monsters or even just the same, you can avoid taking punishing blows. BUT... There is another use for the Queen of Paintman. There are Dragons that come from the Emperor's Revenge Pack, that nullify damage from one particular element. That's right, not reduce, but turns it down to zero. We've probably all seen Silver Wise Dragons, Chaos Sharks or Cait Siths. Those can be great cards, but only if the damage falls in a certain range. Firedragon Muslpelheim: Takes ATK Element fire damage, and nullifies it. Abyss Dragon Blue Mist: Water ATK Element damage? Nullfies that. Fortdragon Yggdrasil: Forest ATK Element damage, and nullfies that. Lightdragon Valhalla: Light ATK Element damage. Since Light elemental monsters (which do tend to come with Light ATK Element attacks) are so commonly used (at least at the time of this writing), nullfies them. Battledragon Helheim: Dark ATK Element damage. Nullified. There are a few other monsters out there too, like Aquess that nullfies Water ATK Element damage, and the Behemoth, which does the same for Fire ATK Element damage. However, and I hesitate on adding this in, since it's going to make people more aware of it, lol But, because changing ATK Element falls under the heading of, "changing a monster's parameters" the rule about swapping monsters and having parameters reset also applies here. In other words, if you nail your opponent's monster with the ATK Element change, but they swap? Their ATK Element will be reset to normal. It sucks, but that's how it is. I've used Queen of Paintman a lot, and if your opponent is considering changing out their monster, there are a few factors to consider: #1.) If they just got finished buffing up their "main" monster, if they use that monster and then change it out? All their attack buffs will be gone too. It may not matter too much, but can give you an opening. #2.) Usually, any monster that I've listed that can nullfiy a particular ATK Element, also has splash damage attacks or one big attack. I'd highly recommend usng the splash damage attacks: this can increase the odds that if your opponent does decide to swap out, you'll be able to kill or nearly kill their summoned monster. Hopefully before your ATK Element nullify monster dies. #3.) Splash damage from your opponent's monsters. Changing ATK Element does not apply to these sources of damage. It's entirely possible that your mainline monster immune to a particular ATK Element may just die. #4.) Instant Death from changed ATK Element sources. The instant death effect is not nullfied, and so your monster can still die. #5.) Transformation effects even if their ATK Element has been changed? They're not nullified either. So, this won't make you an invulnerable deck, but it can be fun to try it out (at least for you, not for you opponent). I hope I've covered most of the points that I've come across, I'm sure I've forgotten something. Any clarifications or points that other folks might like to contribute are more than welcome. Category:Card Category:Dark Category:Human